Professor Pine
Professor Oliver Pine is one of the leading researchers on the wonderful world of Pokemon, and is the Pokemon Professor native to Equestria. Despite being somewhat scatterbrained and childish, Pine cares a great deal for Pokemon and the Pokemon world, and has dedicated his life to studying it...Which has lead to him becoming pretty incompetent at anything that isn't Pokemon related. Skills and Abilities Pokemon Professor Pine has dedicated his life to studying Pokemon. From the age of ten and up, every fiber of his being has gone into these strange creatures, why they inhabit this world, or why they behave in the way they do. Because of this, he's practically an expert on the inns and outs of Pokemon, and can recite facts from memory about Pokemon when he sees them, even if not very much. His skill at dealing with Pokemon also extends to battling, which he also has a degree of skill in, not to the same degree at his knowledge of Pokemon, but certainly enough to be considered impressive. Personality Pine is probably the worst example of a professor in the history of professor-dom. He's childish, disorganised and can be incredibly scatterbrained. However, underneath his rather clumsy exterior, he's friendly, enthusiastic and wants nothing more than to show everybody the same joy he gets out of the world of Pokemon. They truly are his passion and his calling, and nothing inspires excitement or joy to Pine like Pokemon do. Unfortunately, outside of Pokemon, he's awkward, nervous and stuttering, and has next to no clue what anything's about anyway. Still, he's by no means a bad person, just kind of awkward and bad at getting his points across. History Much like any good Pokemon expert, Pokemon was introduced to the world of Pokemon at age ten, though unlike most, he wasn't introduced via a Pokemon Professor shrinking him down to sprite size and asking him what gender he was. Instead, he was on a school trip to a nearby national park, and was wandering around some woodland area when he encountered a creature he'd never seen before, an odd creature, seemingly made of gas with big eyes and fangs. Pine was utterly fascinated by this creature, and managed to sneak it home with him, helped by the fact that it could apparently become invisible. When he was at home, he bonded with the creature, and learnt everything he could about it, he had no idea where it came from, what it was...but he knew it was friendly, and it was treating him kinder than plenty of kids his age did. He then started looking for these mysterious creatures more often around Town, and now that he was actively searching, find them he did. Before long, it would seem to all the world that Pine had withdrew from the world of humanity, more content to spend time with these creatures he'd seemingly cooked up in his head. As Pine grew older, he continued to keep the creatures he'd discovered a secret, and threw himself into his schoolwork, particularly biology, though he continued to gain no support from his human peers, who saw him as a loner weirdo who spent most of his time talking to himself. Of course, nobody really enjoys secondary school, so that was to be expected. Nevertheless, Pine was perhaps not a natural at science, but he threw himself so wholeheartedly and enthusiastically into his work that he passed with flying colours, and went on through college with just as much energy and work ethic as he did when he started. Eventually, he found himself in university, still studying biology. By this point, Pokemon were more widely recognised and acknowledged as existing, but they had not been studied in great detail, rather, they were just viewed as part of the weird menagerie of Rigel Prima's creatures, however, Pine was not content in leaving this avenue unexplored, and he wrote many papers and articles about them to as many scientific journals as he could find. After a year long holiday in Mo'Gallile, a holiday which Pine refuses to speak of to this very day, he returned and graduated from his course, now possessing a degree in Biology. Pine continued to write papers and documents, and has even published a book or two on the wonderful world of Pokemon, and at about his early-mid twenties, finally, the enthusiasm that he had was sparked in other people. Kids were starting to get into Pokemon, and Pokemon battling was becoming popular among adults and kids alike. Equestria's government, being a government, decided to try and find a way to monetise it, and came up with the Pokemon League. The most skilled trainers would be given gyms, and would be challengable by up and coming trainers who, upon beating all eight of them, would be allowed to challenge the Elite 4 and subsequently, the Champion to prove that they were the very best, like no one ever was. Since Pine was one of the few experts on Pokemon behaviour, he was given the title of Pokemon Professor, and given the task of starting potential champions on their quest by giving them their trainer card, their Pokedex and a starter Pokemon. To this day, that's still Pine's job, though the general public interest has perhaps dwindled, Pine's has not. He continues to show the same broad smiled, super-charged enthusiasm for Pokemon and the world they inhabit. Because no matter how he interacts with them, everytime he sees somebody enjoying their life with Pokemon, he's reminded of the pure wonder he experienced meeting that Gastly for the first time at age 10, and he'd do anything to make sure that another person got to enjoy a fantastic adventure in the world of Pokemon. Relationship Guide *Saya Souma - Aide, recently acquired, but certainly appreciated. Pine is not a very organised man, and the fact that he has his own assistant to help him around the lab and with particularly dangerous experiments is a welcome boon. *Asylum - Asylum, and most of the people in it, scares Pine. It's so much bigger than him, and the people there are so much smarter than him...But he got in, so, he'll make the best use of the resources that he can. Pine gets the same feeling from Asylum that he does from every group he's ever been a part of, that he's really only there to be a joke and that everyone dislikes him. However, he perseveres through it, the resources are too good to ignore. *Katerina Donlan - A new recruit to Asylum that caught the attention of a rambunctious Minccino that Pine had brought in for testing, since she seemed to take a shine to the small Pokemon, Pine gave it to her, and discussed his particular area of expertise with her. In short, he likes her. She's nicer to him than a lot of people usually are, and she at least seems somewhat interested in what he has to say, plus, she's pretty cool too. Technology isn't Pine's thing, and it's nice that somebody else is pretty good with it. Category:Human Category:Asylum Category:Characters